


Aftermath

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't happen right away after Dean comes back, but when it does, it happens all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantasticbyaccident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticbyaccident/gifts).



It doesn't happen right away after Dean comes back, but when it does, it happens all at once. There's slamming up against walls and hard mouths pressed together and slick skin against slick skin and Dean doesn't want to stop, doesn't want to waste a single solitary moment, but in the middle of it, when legs are tangled and sheets are tangled and everything is tangled into itself, Sam pauses, just to breathe.

"Sammy," Dean says, and it's a question, a statement, a plea, an admission all at the same time.

Sam grips the back of Dean's neck, leans down and touches their foreheads together. "Don't you ever fucking leave me again," he growls, barely above a whisper.

"Sammy," Dean says again, and this time it's a promise.


End file.
